


Birthday Kisses and Wishes

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Gwil's an angel, It's Ben's birthday!, Joe's a good friend, M/M, angel!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Ben never really celebrated his birthday, Gwil wants to change that.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474874
Comments: 21
Kudos: 104





	Birthday Kisses and Wishes

Ben’s apartment was tiny and bit shabby.

It was hard enough to find apartments that were willing to rent to angels and even less to an angel with “actor” written under their occupation. He managed to find one in London in a somewhat safe neighborhood that was mostly angels.

The building was old and a bit rundown but his neighbors were lovely. They were freed angels or the children of freed angels trying to raise their own families in a city that didn’t exactly welcome them. His neighbors even threw him a small party when they heard that he had gotten the role. It wasn’t much but it was home.

So, he wasn’t surprised when he heard suspicious voices in the hallway before a knock on the door.

He peeked through the peephole to see Gwil awkwardly smiling to someone just out of sight, arms laden with bags. Quickly, Ben pulled open the door and saw that several of his neighbors were leaning out of their own doors.

“Ben!” The older angel across the hall, May, smiled warmly but her eyes never strayed from Gwil. “We just had to meet your friend here.”

“He was one of my costars from Bohemian Rhapsody,” Ben grabbed Gwil’s arm, grinning at her, and pulled him in a bit. “Good friend in fact.”

A few doors clicked closed as the other neighbors slipped back into their own apartments but May just nodded. “Well, have a lovely visit. Let us know if you need anything dear.”

“Of course, have a nice night!” Ben shut the door behind him, turning to a bemused Gwil. “Sorry about that.”

“Are your neighbors always like that?”

A blush bloomed across his cheeks and he shrugged lightly. “They’re a bit protective. We all kind of have to be in this place, you know?”

Gwil’s eyes softened and he nodded. “That’s nice.”

“What’s nice is when May brings over her famous pound cake,” he glanced down to the bags in Gwil’s hands. “But I see you’ve also possibly brought tasty treats.”

“Yeah!” Gwil brightened and walked to the tiny dining table, unpacking some take out boxes. “I picked up some Indian takeout and…ta da!”

He wheeled around and held out a box triumphantly, opening it to reveal a small cake with HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEN! written across it. He bounced a little on the balls of his feet with a huge grin on his face, clearly waiting for a similar reaction from Ben.

And Ben…didn’t know what to say. Birthdays weren’t something that he usually celebrated. Historically, angels didn’t want to celebrate birthdays because it was a reminder of what they were born into. When angels were freed it kind of stuck and birthdays just weren’t something he had ever done.

“Oh…”

Gwil’s eyes went a bit wide and he hesitated. “Shit, you were probably going to celebrate with your family or something. Am I making this weird? I’m making this weird.”

“No! My family doesn’t do birthdays…you know with the whole breeding and slavery thing…didn’t seem like much to celebrate. Plus, lots of angels don’t know their birthdays,” he rubbed at the back of his neck. “But this is super sweet, honestly. I’ve just never really done a birthday before.”

Gwil looked thoughtful before nodding. “Well, let’s fix that. Unless you’d rather not?”

“I mean…I’m not about to turn down curry and cake,” Ben grinned and Gwil relaxed a bit. He went into his tiny kitchen to retrieve a few plates, and after a moment of contemplation grabbed a bottle of wine and a two glasses.

It had been too long since they just were able to hang out. Between Bohemian Rhapsody wrapping up and Gwil’s new movie they had just not had the time. Ben found that he had desperately missed the easy laughter and companionship.

After dinner they drifted to the couch, sipping on their second bottle of wine and eating the cake straight out of the box.

He was midbite when he realized that Gwil was staring at him, eyes soft. “What?”

“I realized that I’ve never seen your natural wings before,” he scooted forward a bit, focusing on Ben’s wings. “They’re always been dyed.”

“Oh,” Ben pulled them in tight, suddenly self conscious.

“Don’t do that,” Gwil shook his head and scooted closer. “You always do that, you know? You always pull them in whenever I look at them or talk about them. You shouldn’t, they’re beautiful.”

His face had to be bright red. Ben was at a loss for words, unsure how to respond to Gwil’s too soft words. Something had changed in the air around them, something a bit scary and powerful.

“Can I touch them?”

Ben just nodded and moved the cake to the table before moving closer to him and extending his left wing. Gwil lifted a hand and paused before lightly brushing across the soft feathers. For most of his life Ben had to deal with people just grabbing at his wings without asking, feeling like they had to right to touch him. It was nice to just have gentle fingers brushing through them.

“They’re soft,” Gwil let out a soft laugh. He let his moving his hand a bit further down, getting closer and closer to the base of his wing.”Does it feel good?”

“They’re senitive,” Ben was fighting the urge to shiver a bit. “But, yeah it feels good.”

Gwil smiled softly and Ben was suddenly aware of how close they had gotten. Their faces were inches away from each other and it felt like the world slowed down just a bit.

“Okay…this might be totally out of left field but…I really want to kiss you right now,” Gwil murmured and Ben nodded wildly, getting a wide grin in return.

Gwil’s hand moved up from the base of his wing to cup the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss. Their lips touched and Ben just melted. It felt amazing, like safety and home and everything beautiful in the world.

The buzzing of Ben’s phone broke through the quiet and they seperated, smiling shyly at each other. He was moments away from surging forward and kissing Gwil again but the phone continued buzzing away.

“It’s Joe,” Ben murmured, glancing at the happy birthday text Joe had sent him complete with an obnoxious number of emojis.

“Ignore him,” Gwil pulled him in for another deep kiss. The phone continued vibrating on the table, making them both groan and roll their eyes. “Oh, fuck it.”

He leaned over to grab the phone and tapped out a reply, mumbling along as he typed. “Gwil here. Celebrating with Ben right now and requesting phone silence.”

“Perfect,” Ben laughed, leaning into another kiss. The phone buzzed again and he pulled away to glance at the response, grinning wildly at Joe’s response before turning his attention to the man beside him.

_Joe: HELL YES BENJAMIN YOU SLUT_


End file.
